


A Letter For Harry

by GottaFlyAway



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Character Death, Child, Letter, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mourning, Mpreg Harry, Sad, Sad Zayn, Short One Shot, Zayn is a father, becoming a father, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GottaFlyAway/pseuds/GottaFlyAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~</p>
<p>   Zayn writes a letter to his husband, Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter For Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot about Zarry relationship.

A letter for Harry

•

I perfectly remember that day when you told me about your interesting position. I won't ever be able to forget this day, I was the happiest person in the world. 

I remember I lifted you up in the air and started spinning you around the room, and you grabbed me by the shirt, laughing loudly. Everything was perfect. 

I promised to always be there. At first, I kept my promise. But after three months it all went to pieces. My contract on a new record broke, I had to leave the town, to leave you alone. 

I remember how my heart was breaking in my chest at the sight of your crying face. You clung to me, sobbing, and I said, "I'll be back for you, baby. To you and our little child."

You quietly nodded, biting your lower lip so you wouldn't cry again. Back then your tummy was not noticeable, but I knew that two loving hearts would wait for me at home, instead of one.

I remember how cold it was outside. I got on the train, looking out the window at the dark distance. I'll miss you. I knew this trip was going to be long. Much longer than I promised to you. 

I remember our evening phone calls or Skype. Every time you almost cried, though you tried not to show it, whispering 'I love you'. But I know you too well.

The trip was delayed. I remember I almost decided to return to London on my feet because you got the flu. 

I came back home after a month. It seemed so long for us. 

If a little person wasn't living inside of you, you probably would fly from happiness.

From that moment on I never left you for even a second. Each session you had with a doctor we visited together. You asked him to stay quiet about the baby's gender. 'Let it be a surprise.' You used to say, smiling softly. 

I always had doubts. Will I be a good father? If I can give the child all that is needed? 

You didn't even doubt it. For you I was the strongest man on earth. But for me a valid example of the power was you, I just made sure of it later on. 

Every night when I would sit at the papers in my office, you would bring me a blanket, asking how soon I'll come to bed. I answered, 'coming, baby.' You smiled and left.

The birth of our child came early.

I remember holding your hand, looking into your frightened eyes. But even then you were the bravest man in the world to me. 

It was a difficult challenge for you, I still can't understand how you made it through. But you did. 

Wiping sweat from your forehead, I brought you our baby, holding her carefully, she was so tiny. It was a girl. 

You tiredly smiled. "What shall we call her?" You asked. 

"As you wish." I answered. 

"I want you to call her..." You whispered, slowly closing your eyes. Suddenly, your smile disappeared. I realized that something was wrong when doctor ran up to you, leading me out of the room.

Everything was a blur, it felt like I was dreaming. 

I remember the doctor coming out of the room. I asked him how you was, and he placed his hand on my shoulder. 

I remember feeling sick, I wanted to puke, to run, to die... When he told me that you're gone now. That you died.

~

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Elizabeth came up to my desk, looking at it curiously. 

"Just writing. Do you need something, honey?" I lifted her up and seated on my knee. She has eyes color similar to yours. Forest green.

"Will you play with me?" She asked, playing with the button on my flannel.

"Of course, love. Go and wait for me in your room, I'll be there in the minute." I kissed the top of her head as she nodded and ran away.

~ 

I have to go and play with our daughter. I wish you could see how beautiful and amazing Elizabeth is, even though she's only three. She loves to look at your photos and always asks me to tell her more about you. 

She wants to be like you when she grows up, you were so talented.

We both wish you could be here. We miss you so much, Harry... 

Forever yours, Zayn

**Author's Note:**

> I would be really happy to know your opinion about this short story.


End file.
